


starting over

by sleepytoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, So much angst, knee injury, u kno i had to do it to em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepytoshi/pseuds/sleepytoshi
Summary: i apologize for this angst,,,, but i still love iwaoi so muchthank u for reading!





	starting over

The ball was going to fall.

The ball was going to fall and Oikawa’s high school volleyball career would be over. He couldn't let that happen, no. He was going to take his team to nationals. They deserved it more than anything. This was the last year, their last chance-

Oikawa ran out of bounds to save the ball, to keep the game going. They couldn't lose now, not again.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled, setting the ball straight to him. Oikawa stared as Iwazumi’s arm spiked the ball with brutal force, only to be blocked.

Oikawa collided with the equipment behind him.

_Crack._

Oikawa was looking at the gymnasium ceiling, the fluorescent lights burning into his eyes. Why can't he move? The sounds around him were echoed and faded out.

“Tooru, oh fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Iwazumi hovered over him and was wiping hair from his eyes. “Iwa-chan, why are you crying-”

The sharp agonizing pain shot up his leg and through his back. Oikawa’s screams flooded the gym as his team all started silently crying over their injured captain.

“You're gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay, i'm not going to let you do this alone, it's okay,” Iwazumi grabbed Oikawa’s hand and let him squeeze it as hard as he could. The coaches soon huddled over Oikawa and he could hear them saying knee over and over again. His pain came in like lightning flashes, sending jolts of pain through his body. Oikawa’s vision was blurring more and more, until the world went black.

 

-

 

Iwazumi cursed the paramedics for not letting him ride in the ambulance with Tooru. He was so angry at the world, nothing was making sense and everything they had built was ripped away from them. Iwazumi and Matsu didn’t bother changing out of their uniforms. They both got into Iwa’s car and trailed the ambulance the entire way to the hospital. They both never said a word, but the silent sobs that came from both of them were enough.

Oikawa was still out of consciousness when they arrived at the emergency room. Iwaizumi couldn't do anything but watch as they wheeled him past double doors, doctors flooding over him. The waiting room was awful. The smell of alcohol burned his nose and the white walls were blinding him. Oikawa’s parents weren't here yet, and Iwaizumi doubted they would come anyways.

“ _Playing volleyball is a waste, you're just going to hurt yourself and cost us more money!_ ” Oikawa’s mother's words stung when she said them all those years ago, and they still did today.

Hours ticked by until a doctor came out of the doors.

“Iwaizumi Hajime?” Iwaizumi stood up from the stiff chair. “I’m doctor Haruno, and I want to let you know that Oikawa will be okay,” Iwaizumi sighed in relief, before the doctor started speaking again. “However, he won’t be able to play sports anymore. His ACL was completely torn and it was very damaged before it tore. Surgery went well, we have him set up in a room now.”

Of course this would happen to him. Life was so cruel and unfair to Oikawa that it made Iwaizumi want to scream. He was brought back to his senses when the doctor said he could come back to visit him.

Oikawa looked dead. His eyes were closed and the bags under them were more prominent than ever. His hair was matted around his face and Iwaizumi knew Oikawa would kill him before he’d let Iwaizumi see him like this.

The worst part was his leg. It was hoisted by straps and metal bars, and the white gauze surrounding it was tinted a deep pink. Hajime would do anything for them to switch places. The room was so quiet, besides the constant beeping from the machines. He felt frozen in place.

Iwaizumi eventually sat beside Oikawa’s bed, and held his hand. He waited for Oikawa to squeeze it again, but he didn't. Iwaizumi let himself cry again, and mumble a string of apologies as if Tooru could hear him. He kept kissing his hand, begging to whatever God was listening to let him be okay.

“I love you Tooru. You’re gonna be okay.” Hajime choked on his words, trying to make them come true.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for this angst,,,, but i still love iwaoi so much
> 
>  
> 
> thank u for reading!


End file.
